Forces, Pitches
by Lucio O
Summary: He hears voices...He hears noises...they're all over. Maybe he can fix it? Character deaths, implied suicide, triggers in general. Unstable!Yugi.


Kirua: I'm not dead. I'm just really busy with stress and I'm planning on moving out at 16, I'd end up dead if I don't leave and I wouldn't be able to plan any sequels if that happened, ne?

Yami: Character Death, Unstable!Yugi, 6ig 9ld Triggers here people.

* * *

 **Forces, Pitches**

* * *

 _They were everywhere. The walls, the floors, the ceiling, the drawers, the closets, the televisions, his dreams...his head._

 _It never stopped. It haunts him all day, following him like a cloud. It repeated, creating a never ending horror._

 _At first he tried all he could to block it out. He worked on fought so hard he asked for a psychiatric evaluation. The psychiatrist believed that he should take a specific sedative. Hoping it would help. In the end, it only worsen the anomalous pitch. It started to get louder, until, one day...he found the cure._

* * *

"Hey, Yugi!? Are you in here?" Téa called out. No response. She began to search the Mutou Residence. Once in a while she'll hear a rustle and jump. But nothing was there. When she reached Yugi's room, she peered in. "Yugi? " She whispered. She got a response.

Incoherent muttering. She flashed a light in the room and found her best friend in the middle of the room with his head down. "Yugi," Téa exclaimed. "You scared me there!" She continued, laughing. But Yugi didn't respond. He just continued to mutter incoherently. This worried Téa. "Yugi?" She called.

She went towards him slowly as he never responded to her. When she reached him, she kneeled and held his face up. She failed to see the knife in his hand that was now in her abdomen. He put pressure on it as she started to cough up blood. "Thank you, Téa. It finally started to quiet down." He looked at her with a winning smile. "Finally going down..." He repeated.

* * *

Yugi then took Téa's cellphone and sent a text to Joey. _Come to Yugi's house now._ Ring. **Why?** _He needs help._ Ring. **What happened, Téa?** A few minutes pass. Ring. **I'm on my way.**

Joey ran to the Mutou residence in worry. As he attempted to knock, the door creaked open. He tried to see in the dark but carefully made his way to Yugi's room. He turned on the light to be greeted with words on the walls. IT WENT DOWN. FINALLY WENT DOWN. It was in red...Téa was on the floor dead.

Shaking out of initial shock, Joey began to turn around. "I wouldn't have done that if I were you..." Yugi sang, stabbing Joey in the back twice. Joey screamed arching his back before being stabbed in the bend of his knee. _"What_ _a chorus line of corpses_ _I'm_ _collecting..."_ Yugi began singing. Joey began to crawl away from his assailant. "Yugi...no..." He begged.

 _"At least_ _I'm_ _good at one thing,_ _I_ _suppose."_ He continued, slowly walking towards the injured comrade. "It's nice to feel excited once again..." Yugi's smile turned into a psychotic grin. Joey continued to crawl. Standing above Joey, he spun Joey around. _"Let's throw the loveliest of human funerals~"_ Yugi sang, smiling at Joey as he plunged the knife into him incessantly.

Joey struggled to stop Yugi from inflicting more injuries to his body, but to no avail, the shock and surprise was a blow to his ability to fight back. Not to mention his best friend was going to attack him.

But after a while, Joey ceased moving. He just stared as Yugi smiled at his mutilated torso, continuing his incessant stabbing. The vigor in those amerthyst orbs almost seemed to sooth Joey.

Soon after he stopped moving, he closed his eyes, smiling at Yugi. "If this makes you happy, bud..." He began to cough up blood. "Then I'm happy as well..." He finished. Then he stopped breathing all together.

* * *

Yugi didn't really care for the last words of his comrades. If they were the way to end the horrible noise, then he will kill them all so that it ends. Picking up Joey's cell, he sent a message to Tristan.

 _Yo, Tristan. Come to Yugi's house. We need your help._ Yugi typed. _Buzz._ **I'm at work, Joey. I can't come, man.** _It's important, Tristan. Tea's hurt and we need your help._ _Buzz._ **Alright I'll be there in a few.** Yugi smiled at the text and began to get ready.

Tristan rushed to the Mutou residence. Upon opening the door, Yugi sat in the corner shaking. "They're dead..." He said. Getting up he revealed his knife. "You're next..." Yugi grinned before charging at Tristan. Tristan dodged his assailant and grabbed Yugi by the hair, pulling to the ground. Yugi yelped before screaming as his hand equipped with knife was being stomped on. Using this to his advantage, he put the knife upward and Tristan's left foot impaled the blade.

Tristan roared in pain as Yugi began moving the weapon. He then pulled his foot out and kicked Yugi in the head. Yugi grunted but got up and bit Tristan's neck. The other man had began to choke Yugi to get him off. After the smaller male fell, Tristan threw him at the wall a few times before starting to call the police. Before he could get to the dial pad, he felt a sharp pain behind his ankles. He fell to the floor and had hit his head against the side table, rendering him unconscious.

In the time he was unconscious, Yugi began boiling water to put in the tub. Once he was done, he dragged Tristan to the tub and dropped him in. After chaining up the tub, he gagged Tristan with a cloth heavily soaked in plumbing liquid and ammonia. He placed a taser with the button taped to the on setting and waited for Tristan to wake.

Tristan woke quite quickly, he was about to writhe in the extreme pain but Yugi spoke up. "Don't move. If one of the chains are moved the taser with drop in the water." Yugi said lighting a match. He placed it on the cloth after saying, "I wasn't going down without you coming with me." With that, Yugi walked out. Tristan panicked at this point and moved in the tub. If you were close enough you could hear him scream as he was enveloped in electricity.

Yugi left the house in jeans and a shirt. As the euphoria and adrenaline ebbed away, Yugi finally starts to feel the severity of his injuries. He walked to the nearest bridge in Domino City. Once he had gotten there, he was limping. He began to sing as he walked to the middle:

 _ **Forces, Pitches;**_

 _ **I** **asked to please be preached.**_

 _ **Satanic feelings;**_

 _ **Can you please leave me.**_

 _ **The pain, it hurts;**_

 _ **Now** **I can not take it.**_

 _ **I** **want to die.**_

 _ **The pitches are to high...**_

* * *

Once he reached his destination, he stood on the ledge and he laughed. "This is the end of this Dark Nightmare Syndrome."

 _He had finally found the right cure._

* * *

 _Fin._

* * *

 _A.N:_

Kirua: The song Yugi first is Made of Death by PhemieC and the second is Lavender Town Syndrome by Oliver, which mainly inspired this fic.

Yami: Tell us what you think. See ya.


End file.
